


Funny Death Song

by panna_acida



Series: Death Song [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that wasn’t supposed to be real, maybe that was all just a bad dream. He was sleeping in his workshop, in his safe place, surrounded by his toys and not dripping blood, breathing heavily and clutching in his shaking hand an hot gun. Or at last that, was his last thought before losing conscious, with heavy footstep approaching his spot on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Death Song

Maybe that wasn’t supposed to be real, maybe that was all just a bad dream. He was sleeping in his workshop, in his safe place, surrounded by his toys and not dripping blood, breathing heavily and clutching in his shaking hand an hot gun. Or at last that, was his last thought before losing conscious, with heavy footstep approaching his spot on the floor.

Dying in a hallway wasn’t how he dreamed to end his life, but at last he fought till the end. And like that Tony brain stopped to work, and his world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he registered was pain, a lot of pain, his head was fuzzy, and the sheet he was laying on were soft and smelled good, but not like home and… and everything happened the day before crushed on him making the man jolt up and scream from the pain. “FUCK!”

“Easy” a soft and commanding voice reached his ears from his left side, making Tony spin his head, a little bit too fast just to see the person attached to the voice, and a jolt of pain made him close his eyes for few second, breathing heavily. “You lost a lot of blood, and just come back from three whole days of blackout" a little pause and footstep approaching the bed. “Take it easy” a firm hand landed on his shoulder pushing gently, making Tony fall back on the mattress relieving for a moment the stress on the wound on his torso.

“Who are You, and where I’m I?” asked after few second, just to recover his breath, and finally open his eyes and… “Hello there…” breathed out making his eyes roam over the blond man near him, with a little and tired smile playing on his lips.

The only answer was a raised eyebrow, and an huff. “Such a gratitude” said the blond shaking his head. “I saved you from death, and not even a thanks” ended in a playing tone, before sitting on a chair near him crossing his legs and arms, like he was really waiting for Tony to say thanks…

“Really?” asked after few moment in complete silence. “Really….” breathed out going to pinch the bridge of his nose, but stopping with the arm mid air because of a sudden spark of pain. Tony breathed in and breath out… in and out… “Ok… ok, thanks, but the question still remain, who are you and where i am.” ended Tony after some minute taking back control of his body and waiting for the pain to dull.

“I think I can’t ask more from you Stark, right? Well…” the blond shrugged, unfolding his arms and bending a little toward Tony. “You are in my home, and I saved your ass Stark from that man”

“NO” screamed Tony “I totally did it, I’m certain I put a bullet in his heart…” and his voice dropped an octave, trying to remember. He did it… right?

“Unfortunately no, you barely put a bullet in his shoulder, instead I put a bullet in his head, but let’s not stop on the detail shall we?” After few second of silence the blonde continued going back to lean on the back of the chair. “The man that tried to kill you is acquaintance with a person we both know, and that person is Obadiah Stane”.

And with that name, the room fell in silence again. With Tony looking at the man, with wide eyes, but with a spark of knowing under everything. “How can you be sure it’s him behind this?” Asked after a while, going back to look at the stranger in the eyes. Blue and serious eyes that knew a lot a things.

“First” and the stranger reached out to shake Tony hand “I’m Steve Rogers, but maybe you know me better with the code name of The Captain” at that a new spark danced in Tony's eyes, and Tony reached out slowly to shake the Captain's hand. “Now that the formalities are done” and Steve turned around a little leaving Tony hand to take folder on the bed side table, giving it to the other man.

“Is this...” starts Tony, looking through all the photo and document contained in the folder, scanning every single words and detail contained in the document and comparing mentally with all the thing he knew. “How did y…” But every word that was going out of Tony's mouth is interrupted by a light knocking on the door and a red head moving in. “You are fired.” blurted out recognizing the woman in front of him, and receiving only a raised eyebrow just before Natalie or what was her name turned around a whisper to Steve something that made the blond nod, and blossom a little smirk on his face.

“Thanks Nat” say Steve before turning to Tony again. “I think now you know how I obtained all the document and photo you have in your hand now” and Steve, turned to the red head and giving the woman a firm nod.

“You can’t fire me” started the red head turning around toward the door. “I’m no longer an employer of SI, also my name is Natasha Romanoff.” ended closing the door behind her, and disappearing in the same way appeared few minute before.

“Don’t mind her” said dismissively Steve. “So, what we were saying? Right, you were asking who took this information, and I think that question is answered” continued pointing toward the closed door, and taking a serious expression just before going on. “Now that you know everything is true, because I know you know, let’s move on.” Said extending his right hand to retrieve the folder from Tony grasp, and passing at the men other document, that Tony took, not before trying to take a seated position sliding back on the bed just to lay his back on the headboard, with a cushion in between.

“Now that I’m more comfortable let’s talk about everything, and start from the beginning because you know a lot of shit about me, but I know nothing to zero about you… Captain.” blurted out Tony, moving his eyes from the new document in his hand and the blond face.

“Please don’t play this game with me Stark” started Steve shaking his head and sighing. “Because you know a lot about me, the same way I know about you.” Stated matter of fact Steve, receiving only a shrug as an answer, while Tony continued to scan the document in his hand. And Steve waited for the man to end the last piece of paper.

After less then five minute, Tony closed the folder and handed the papers to Steve. “Now you have all my attention Cap, because THAT” and pointed at the paper in the blond hand “are things I don’t like, I don’t like at all. For Stane I… I still want to dig in the question by myself a little bit before saying anything, and if you are not ok, well I don’t give an actual fuck. Now. let’s start to talk about the other problem in our hand.”

And with that, the two man started to talk and argue about help, about trust, about who needed to know what was happening and who not. Minute passing by, light shifting outside the window and Tony falling asleep more than once in front of a complete stranger.

Trust, cooperation and a plan already unfold in front of them. Everything was ready to start.

 

* * *

 

“Stark” at the gentle hand on his shoulder, the smell of fresh coffee and some shuffling, Tony rolled on a side to look at the blond man, regretting the action immediately when a jolt of pain rushed from the wound with a strange sense of wet. That made the man cringe.

“FUCK” hissed, rolling back again in the previous position. “Give me that damn coffee” grunted, stretching an hand at the man with a little smirk on his face. “Not funny Rogers, not funny at all” said Tony closing his eyes and moving slowly just to be able to sit and drink the offered coffee, not wanting to look at the mess of his wound. But when the distinctive clink of ceramic touching over an hard surface, made Tony turn around and raise an eyebrow. “Ohy... coffee” said again.

“Before let’s check that wound” answered Rogers, raising from the chair just to open the door and make a man enter the room. “This is doctor Banner” said Steve presenting the shy man and…

“Holy shit! You are THAT professor Banner, the one that worked with the gamma radiation and nearly blow up an entire military base?” And at that the man just crunched down, looking like he wanted to just vanish from the planet. “I LOVE your work, and the shiny way that base exploded, also I’m totally sure you are not responsible and knowing colonel Ross, I know for sure there’s something lurking around”. Ended Tony, but still continuing to mumble to himself about this, or that colonel and what douchebag they are. Not noticing that in the mean times Bruce started to control his wound, and stitching it back together with a little smile forming on his face.

“Here.” Said after ending and putting the clean gauze back, handed to Tony some painkillers that the man took immediately with the coffee finally in his grasp.

“Thanks Doc” said Tony after emptying the cup, and looking at the other man going away.

“Now” started after the door closed again. “I need to make some call” said moving and putting his feet on the floor.

“I don’t think so” and a firm hand stopped all his movement, landing on his shoulder... again. Too much casual touch.

“I think so” said Tony going to take the same hand on his shoulder, trying to let man move away from his position.

“We talked about this yesterday Tony...” started Steve just to be stopped by the genius.

“No” pointed Tony moving the free hand to jab a finger on the blond torso. “THAT part was all your idea, I need to talk to them, I can’t let it go, I don’t want to le…” and his mouth was covered by the same hand that till few second before, was on his shoulder.

“No” said in a firm tone. “We already talked about that, and you know that if you are going to talk with your friend, even if you trust them.” Continued raising his free hand, just to stop every possible come back from the genius. “But every people around you, need to think you are dead, so the plan can start. And you can found out every little things going around in your company, specially the illegal weapons trading”. Said Steve leaving Tony on his own on the bed, just to sit on the chair behind him. “Now” waited few second just to see if the other man needed to say something. “Are we ok?” asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

After a deep breath, Tony just shacked his head. “Ok… ok, but” and reached out with his palm open “i need my phone back, so i can do something from this… this… right… where the hell we are?” Asked Tony still not lowering his hand and waiting.

“We are in a secure place, don’t worry. For your phone sorry but…”

“No” Tony stopped the blond. “Don’t say that again because i need it to contact my AI, oh and before you start to say some line that goes in that direction, just don’t. No one can hack J, no one is so intelligent to even scratch him, so… give me my phone, or i’m going out of that damn door and you will never see me again.” Few moment of silence. “Deal?”

A deep sigh, and an outstretched hand. “Deal.” And with that Steve fished out of his back pocket Tony phone, giving like this, the object back to his owner, that just snatched the phone mid air and started to type immediately.

“J are you with me?” asked with a little smile playing on his lips, looking at the holo screen of the Stark phone in his hands.

“ _ Always Sir _ .” Answered a voice with a british accent. “ _ It’s good to hear you again _ ” continued the british voice.

“J be a good boy and keep an eye on everything for daddy will you? Also dig in the deepest part of Stark industries and search for every little thing out of place. Even a damn pin and then report everything to me on the private channel. Oh and i don’t think i need it to say but… for the world i’m still dead ok?”

“ _ Understood Sir _ .” a few second of silence, and then “ _ I need to sent some flower to your funeral Sir? _ ”

“AH! Very funny J, very funny. Oh i almost forgot, keep an eye on Pepper for me will you?” asked lowering his tone, in one soft and fond

“ _ Of course, and if i can… good luck sir _ .”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dismissed Tony closing his phone, and letting it fall on the bed near him like nothing. “Now you have a computer or i need to die of boredom in this room?” Asked rising from the bed and sway, before falling back on the bed again. “Fuck!”

“I thought so” mumbled Steve raising up from the chair. “Yeah i have everything, but right now you can’t move from the bed. Doctor order.” continued raising his hand in surrender the moment Tony mouth opened to say something. “Also, you lost a lot of blood and you need rest” Pointed the blond looking at the other man yawn.

“Don’t need rest” started Tony, yawning again and swaying toward the pillow helped by Steve. “Rest is for the dead, and i’m not dead…” and like that Tony fell asleep, thanks even to the painkillers Banner give to the man.

“Yeah…” mumbled Steve covering Tony with the blanket. “Rest is for the dead, and you nearly died yesterday” ended sighing and moving away from the bed, when a flebil voice reached his ears.

“Not true… maybe, ‘cause i’m alive” And like that a soft snoring filled the room, making Steve chuckle.

“Yeah, you are alive because you are a really lucky man mr. Stark, and because I own your father one, but mostly because...”. Ended in a soft voice and a deep sigh leaving the sentence like that, closing the door behind him, and leaving the man to rest and regain his strength, for the upcoming battle.

During the night a scream resonated in the silent house waking up the few man in the house. Shuffling running and two man and a woman runned inside Tony’s room with guns ready, looking around the room founding only the genius breathing heavily, tears and sweat running down his face.

“Are you ok?” asked the blond lowering his gun and a waving at the man with him to leave them alone.

A little nod, and one hand going over his heart clutching the black tank top he was wearing. “Yeah just a bad dream.” Said Tony taking a deep breath, to stabilize his heart beat. “Just a bad dream” repeated again going back to look at his shaking hand. Again that dream. ALWAYS that dream.

After few minute in complete silence Tony finally raised his head turning around.

“You can go back to your room and forget about this, yeah?” Said turning around and sitting on the border of the bed looking outside the window, giving like that his back to Steve.

“You want to talk?” asked the man, moving toward the bed and sitting near the other looking out at night sky.

“Nothing to talk about.” Deadpanned Tony rubbing his face, and passing the hand through his hair ruffling even more. “I’m just not used to sleep all this time, i need to move my hand, i need to do something…” and like that reached the nightstand to grab his phone.

“Tony…” started Steve grabbing midway Tony’s hand to stop him, from whatever he was gonna do.

“Don’t” snapped Tony in a dry tone, freeing his hand from the grasp. “Don’t”

At that Steve just raised his hand in surrender. “Ok” said “Ok… come with me” continued after few second, raising from the bed. “Maybe going in the lab Doctor Banner is using can help you.” Announced reaching the table near the door, to retrieve his gun hearing some shuffle and soft footstep on the carpet till they stopped and Tony was in front of him, with one hand on the doorknob.

“Well…” said Tony tilting his head on a side. “You need to show me the way” ended with a little smirk on his face and opening the door.

“Please remember me why i saved your ass out there?” asked Steve laughing and passing the man through the door.

“Dunno?” answered Tony always with a little smirk on his face “You are the one that saved me, but maybe because you need my beautiful ass and my brilliant mind” ended Tony closing the door behind him.

“Well…” started Steve with a smirk forming on his face. “I don’t know about the mind, but the ass sure is great” and at that laughed, followed by Tony in their silent walk toward doctor Banner lab, in the night that changed everything between the two man.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tony strolled into the kitchen following and chatting with Bruce with a little and happy smile dancing on his face. Talking miles per minute and not stopping a second with his hand trying to make his concept clearer.

“Steve” nodded Bruce, in the blond direction stopping like that the constant rumbling of the genius that turned in his direction without saying anything.

“Bruce” greeted Steve emptying his glass, and turning toward Tony. “Is he ok?” asked Steve at the doctor not looking at the other man.

“let’s talk like i’m not here, shall we?” mumbled Tony, completely ignored by the other two man in the room. So the man moved toward the stove to peek inside the pots, one after another, and frowning not finding anything of his taste.

“Yeah, i changed already the bandages with new one, and the stitch are ok nothing pulled. But he need to eat, that’s why we are here” ended with a little nod and turning toward the fridge to take the milk.

“If you want there are some pancake left, or you can make whatever you want, just open the fridge and look” said Steve moving his eyes toward Tony, that in the meantime moved already toward the fridge and waited behind Bruce to take a peek inside. And in that quiet moment that Tony’s phone pinged, making two of them jump surprised and Tony move fast to take his phone.

“J, some good news for your daddy?” asked Tony, putting the phone on the counter between them to let the other two ear the conversation.

“ _ Yes Sir _ ” chimed JARVIS “ _ Actually i found quite a lot, and i think you are going to hate it... _ ”  dropped the AI falling silent.

“JARVIS” pushed Tony, with a serious tone. “Drop the bomb, because it can’t be worst of someone trying to kill me or you know what… right?” ended with a fake amused tone, feeling either way two pair of eyes trained on him.

“ _ Very well Sir _ ” a little pause, the correspondence of what a human could consider a sigh, and JARVIS started to show a series of document, and photo completely different from what Steve showed him the previous day. Proof of Stane contracting some goon to try to kill him. Other always about Stane selling arms under the table at some organization… Ten Ring… at that Tony freezed.

“J…” whispered Tony still looking at the document in front of him “this is everything?”

“ _ Sir… _ ” the AI tried to reason with his owner.

“J, not now, i don't need a mother hen, pull out everything you found about that fucking bastard!” a few second of silence and nothing happened. “NOW” roared slamming a fist on the table making rattle the few plates and cutlery.

“ _ Very well Sir. _ ”

And like that other document, with the date of “Yesterday?” asked surprised to no one Tony, going to zoom on some parts of the document highlighting names. Hydra, Ten Rings, AIM, STRIKE, and obviously Hammer, with other name Tony didn’t know that well… “Why i’m not surprised about his name?” sighed Tony scratching the back of his head, before turning to the other two in the room. “Any familiar name?” asked pointing at the name highlighted in front of them.

A firm nod, and Steve pointed at “Hydra is the one we are fighting and….” few second of silence “this STRIKE i heard about them, a few times, and the only thing i know is a specialized team. About what? Don’t know, but i know they work for Hydra.” A firm nod and Steve turned around to Bruce.

“Go and call the other, they need to know all this new detail and we need to work on a plan.” Ended turning back to Tony not waiting for Bruce that in the meantime turned around to fetch the other member of the team.

“Can you find more about this team and the other name?” asked to Tony, looking the man in the eye.

“Of course” puffed out Tony “who do you think i am? give me a computer with a connection and i start right away” said without blinking. “J, in the meantime start with founding the connection between this names” said Tony, tapping few button on the phone, moving back his eyes between Steve and the screen phone.

“Let’s go” said the blond starting to move again out of the kitchen.

“J would you please check if the security of this place is ok? And also run a check for the usual?”

“ _ Right away Sir _ ” And with that that Tony closed the phone, following the other man in complete silence.

“You know this house looks strangely familiar” blurted out Tony, after a while moving in the labyrinth of the corridor. Mapping everything in his mind, so to be able to move freely during his forced house rest. No response. Tony wrinkled his nose and huffed stuffing his hand in the loose pocket of his borrowed pants.

“Hey great ass, want to talk?” asked after a while, Tony completely annoyed. “You don’t like that i let J run around your server or your pants are just twisted right now?” Still no answer, and at that Tony just acted on impulse going to slap Steve ass in front of him, but the next thing Tony registred was pain, so fucking much pain on his abdomen ( _ fuck the stitch again _ ) and the cold floor under him.

“THE FUCK?!?!?!” wheezed Tony going to clutch his wound and doubling over.

And Steve just looked at him, with mouth open and wide eyes with his hand closed in a fist. “I…” and started to move his eyes from his hand to Tony on the floor without moving to help the man. “I…” started again, before turning around and marching aways from Tony “I’m going to call Bruce… sorry.” And like that the blond disappeared down the stairs.

“Seriously…” blurted out, without moving from his position Tony. “What the actual fuck just happened?!?!?!” Said, starting to raise his hand and stopping midway hissing and going back to clutch his abdomen. When soft footstep resonated in the quiet corridor, making Tony raise his head. “Fucking finally” breathed out, trying to straighten his back.

“Don’t” warned Bruce, reaching Tony and crunching beside him with the first aid kit. 

“What the hell is wrong with that man?” asked after few second Tony, looking in the other man eyes searching for an answer.

“Sorry abou…” started Bruce just to being interrupted by Steve voice.

“Just some nasty memories returned after you showed us the document” started Steve crunching down near Bruce, and looking like a lost puppy. “Sorry for…” a few second of silence, and Bruce taking away the now soaked gauze from his wound “for that” ended, starting to help the Doctor doing his work in complete silence.

“Yeah yeah, but maybe next time try to not punch me on the wound, would you?” asked sighing and regretting the choice when freshe pain washed over him, making his eyes water. But a firm nod answered his question.

“Good” said Tony after few minute in silence, making the mans do their work. “Now let’s go toward this computer so i can go back to work and maybe at home really fast” Announced Tony raising from the floor and starting to move, just to stop few step later. Looking at Bruce shake his head and Steve just sigh.

“If one of you can show me the direction would be better, either way i can just look in every single room till i found what i need. The choice is up to you” pointed at Steve, and at that just nodded and reached Tony to help the man walk. “I don’t need help” hissed Tony slapping the offered hand away.

“If you said so” but Steve moved in front of the other man and crunched down to be able to give a piggy back to Tony. “If you prefer i can carry you in princess style” started with a little smirk forming on his face. “Yeah, maybe the second one is more your style”

“Don’t you dare” warned Tony taking a step back, just to end on Bruce front. So turned around, to look at the scientist “brucie bear please, you know i can walk perfectly on my own” pleaded… without succeeding, because a firm shake of head and a light push toward Steve made Tony give in. 

“Both of you are evil” announced flopping on Steve back with more force than necessary. “Evil… evil… evil…” and Tony continued like that till the computer room, where Steve let him finally down.

“Not like home, but let’s get to work” announced Tony moving toward a computer, and sitting on a swivel chair, crossing his legs and starting to type on the keyboard like a madman, completely forgetting about the other two man in the room.

“Is really everything ok?” Asked Steve after a while in the computer room, with Tony completely absorbed by the work and Bruce silent near him.

“Yeah, everything is ok, it looked worse them it really is, Tony need only to take care of the wound and everything will be like new in few week”

“Good” said Steve rubbing his hand on his face “Let’s go in the conference room and talk with the others” ended letting his arm fall on his side, and walking in silence out of the room followed by Bruce. Leaving like that Tony to work in peace, on whatever he needed to work.

 

* * *

 

His neck was killing him, his back was all cracked but doing something useful again was good, really good. So Tony closed everything typing the last bit of information on his phone.

“JARVIS save everything, and close” said cracking his neck and stretching his arm over his head making some bone crack, with the action. And done that, Tony raised from his chair after… squinting his eyes glanced at the clock over the monitor and grimaced. Only 5 hour straight, and he was already tired. Not good.

“Let’s go to find Rogers.” Announced Tony taking his phone and moving away from the room, following the chatter coming from a room at the end of the hallway. “Easy to find” whispered putting his hand in his pockets and walking in complete silence, stopping only few second outside the room listening to the chatter from the inside, just before opening the door with his shoulder.

“Good news bad news” announced, raising his hand and receiving some raised eyebrow, and some whisper from the few he didn’t know.

“What Tony?” asked Rogers from the other side of the room moving his eyes from some papers on the table to him, with a raised eyebrow.

“Half of the world think i’m dead, the other half that i’m in some kind of deserted island drinking martini and living THE life i’m not living right now. So all in all is what you wanted right?” Asked closing the door behind him and sitting on the first free chair, making it spin before moving with the same chair near Cap, just to look at the document sprawled on the table.

“Yes and no” said Steve taking the document away from Tony eyes. “They need to know you are dead for real” announced without blinking.

“Problem, i’m well and perfectly alive, and i want to stay that way” stated Tony shrugging. “The only things they found out, is some blood, my old jacket and some document i was carrying with me, and no body”. Ended the genius snatching the document from Steve hand and starting to browse through them, frowning at every new page.

"Don’t worry about that, we are working to make it credible” and snatched back again the document.

“Why my father's document are in your hand?” asked Tony letting Steve take back the papers and looking at the other man narrowing his eyes. When no answer reached his ears, Tony grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and yanked the man near him. “Why the fuck there are document with my father writing and signature in your hand Rogers?” spit out with pure venom in his voice.

Sighing Steve took Tony wrist with his hand applying a little pressure just to ease the grip and let the hand slip away. “Come with me” said raising from his seat and moving toward the door without looking behind him, to see if Tony followed or not.

And Tony followed, in complete silence throughout the corridor, stairs and an house more and more familiar till they both come to a stop outside what looked like heavy steel doors. “Where are we?” asked Tony looking around and moving near the other man looking between Steve and the closed doors. ut no answer, instead Steve just pushed the doors open and lights come to life, casting a low glow over old cars and work table and scattered pieces of metal. “This…” whispered Tony moving inside without waiting for permission or for Steve to enter first. “... my father workshop… why?!?!?” asked finally turning around with a confused expression on his face, moving his eyes around the room and back to the blond after few second without stopping.

“Maybe this could help” said Steve scratching the back of his neck, and moving toward a table to open a desk drawer and rummage inside till he stepped aside with an old photo in his hand. “Here” and handed the same photo to Tony, that without thinking took the old photo from Steve hand.

Wrinkled and with oil stain on it, but the people on the photo where recognizable, specially Howard face, with his smirk firm on his face, but with a complete different aura around him, one more relaxed and easy. But the little boys playing in the background captured Tony eyes. One was him with black and fluff hair, chubby cheeks and a big smile plastered on his face and some dirty plastered on his shirt. The other one with blond hair bright and smiling eyes, scrawny and with face and arm full patched, but a proud smile plastered on his face, both of them looking directly at the camera. Their hand linked above a little circuit, with cable dangling in between like wires connecting the two young boys in a chaotic mess.

“Why there is a photo of Howard with you and... me... together?” asked in disbelief Tony, turning around the photo just to look at a date scribbled in an elegant handwriting on the back. He was three years old in the picture, and that was the year his mother died in a car accident, his first three years deleted from his memories, just before the big fall.

“WHY THE HELL YOU OWN SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!?!” screamed Tony turning again the photo just to show the picture to the blond. “We know each other? You know Howard? Wait… WAIT so you are that Steve that he always talked about, the one that ruined my life. You are the damn bastard that took away my father from me?” Choked on the last word Tony, because he wasn’t going to cry, not in that moment, not in front of that man.

“Breath” said Steve in a soothing voice, raising his hand in front of him to take the photo from the man's hand, trying to calm Tony. Moving few step in Tony's direction just to be able to put an hand on top of Tony’s heart, with the photo in between. “Breath with me” said again, making the other hand fall on Tony's neck, just over the beating point. “Look me in the eye and breath… good” continued breathing in sync with the other man, starting to rub his thumbs in soothing circle just under the earlobe.

“You ok?” asked after few minute in complete silence without pushing for an answer, where the only sound in the room was their sync breathing and the distant hum of some machine working in the background. 

Other few minute of silence and a firm nod from Tony was the only answer received, just before Steve breathed out a “Good”, without leaving the grip other man, but pushing gently Tony toward an old couch covered with dust. “Now let’s talk ok?”. Another nod and Steve sat near Tony, facing the other man finally.

“I’m starting answering your question” and that made Tony finally raise his head, to look in Steve's eyes. “I own this photo because was my mother the one who took this” said swirling the old piece in his hand and smiling softly at the memory. “Like you can see perfectly, you father is looking at us and your mother if i remember well is behind the camera with my mother that’s why she isn’t in the picture”. Steve continued even when Tony jumped a little the moment the blond touched the name of Maria Stark. “When this photo was taken, we’ve know each other for at last two month, it started with us running at each other and then ended with our mother laughing at us the same day. You and me playing, your father helping me with my health problem and then the accident where Maria lost his life…”

“Don’t” a whisper and an hand gripping at his pants “please don’t”

A deep sigh and Steve squeezed Tony’s hand shaking his head. “Sorry.” And continued lowering his voice. “After the accident your father changed becoming the man you knew, but at the same time became the man I knew, the man that helped me becoming what I am now. But all of this only to find the person behind that car accident where Maria lost her life, and you lost your memory.” At the last words the grip on his pants vanished and Tony curled on himself gripping his head between his hand, rocking back and forth.

“I don’t know you” said with his voice muffled by the backrest of the couch. “I don’t know you and the car accident was my fault, everything was my fault he always said that… always said…” And a little hiccup escaped Tony’s lips, making the man stop in his rocking motion eyes going wide, and the head snap up. “That man” breathed out, before moving his wide eyes toward Steve. “That man dressed in black” repeated again in a low voice, like he was remembering something, just before closing his eyes, and falling backward on the couch.

With wide eyes Steve looked at what was happening in front of him, not understanding, not knowing how to react till Tony fallen back, hand falling on his sides and head lolling from side to side. “Tony?” Asked at the beginning in a low tone, without receiving an answer, and then raising from his position to look better at the man face and feeling the pulse on his wrist. A stable beat…

“I’m sorry” whispered stroking away some tears from Tony face. “I’m really sorry, but you needed to remember… i needed to…” a deep sigh, and Steve cupped Tony's face in his hand. “Tony wake up” started in a low voice, without receiving any answer from the man near him. “I don’t want to do this but… Anthony Edward Stark wake up right now!” ended in a firm voice and slapping lightly Tony on a cheeks.

“What the hell?!?!” jumped from the couch Tony looking around him in frantic motion, till his eyes fallen on Steve, still crunched near the couch. “Are you fucking nuts?” hissed Tony going to put an hand on the bandage around his waist and sitting back on the couch, on the other side, far away from the blond devil.

“Sorry but i needed” smiled Steve looking at the other flushed man.

“No, you are not” announced Tony, taking a careful deep breath to calm his heartbeat.

“No, i’m not” agreed Steve still smiling. “But i needed you awake, because just few second before passing out” continued, now with a serious tone “you mentioned a man clad in black at your mother accident” said, going to sit, just where few minute ago was sitting Tony, looking at the man.

“Yes” said lowering his eyes Tony. “I always thought it was a product of my imagination, someone i wanted to give the fault but…” and shacked his head raising again his eyes to look Steve in the eyes “when you mentioned That” said with a little hand wave “the image became more clear and… and my brain just short circuited” tried to explain, before shaking his head. “This is all i can remember right now” ended with a deep sigh.

“Is more than i could imagine” started Steve, patting Tony shoulder “Because that man is the one that killed even your father, and both of the death are linked with this organization you found in your document, the Hydra…” continued Steve “Are you still with me in all this?” ended looking directly in Tony’s eyes.

A firm nod and an extended hand. “I’m with you” Announced Tony.

“Good” answered Steve relaxing a little and going to shake the offered hand. “Good” said again with a small smile playing on his face. “I’m going to patch the other on the new development, are you going to be ok here or you want to go back in your room and maybe rest a little?” Asked Steve moving away from the couch and toward the door.

“Yes, don’t worry, i’m going to be more comfortable here then upstair, you on the other hand go up with your friend and all the circus, because i want to look at all this…” and trailed off opening his arms and pointing at the mess in the lab with a little smile, receiving a little nod as an answer from Steve.

“Happy you are comfortable.” Started saying and stopping just before moving out of the door. “If you need me, you know where to find me” But at that Steve didn’t received any verbal answer but only a dismissive wave, because Tony was already elbow deep in some old blueprint abandoned on the desk, so Steve just left alone the other man and headed back to his man waiting for him upstair.

Everything was going even better than what he imagined, before forming an alliance with Tony. A new friends... an old friend of  past and bad guys to kill. Yes, everything was going better than ever. Now they only needed to start.

**Author's Note:**

> So... i know i ended this in a strange way but right now i'm not motivated enought to continue it, even because i don't know how to go on, but who know maybe if this story receive a good feedback maybe i could try and continue it.   
> Also no beta, and a lot of grammatical horror/error.


End file.
